


For You

by Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi
Summary: A birthday gift to my close friend (Though it probably isn’t as good as her work, which is the level I aspire to reach). Happy 17th birthday! Don’t forget that you’ve got 3 more years to start paying taxes! Love you!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone Who Likes to Draw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+Who+Likes+to+Draw).



You deserve the world,

waffles and a better friend

I’m a mess, through and through

But I’d rather be yours,

If you want me too

I have no money,

I can’t buy you anything,

So I’ll write this down,

And let the everyone know,

How beautiful you are 

You have eyes, that I’d willingly drown in

Your hair is so nice, everyone wants it

You draw extremely well, you deserve any commission that comes your way

Your extremely sweet, and I want to hug you for decades to come 

You have this amazing smile, that is classified as the cause for world peace

You are such a bicon, that every bi in the world bows down to you in awe

(As they should, of course)

In short,

You are an EMPRESS,

Go get what you deserve!

(Which is a lot of things)

Happy 17th birthday,

I love you


End file.
